


I Want You Bigger

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't Like Don't Read, Fetish, M/M, No Sex, Over Eating, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: It's as simple as don't like, don't read. I'm just a dude who wants to write this shit because I feel like it. I'm bored.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 23





	I Want You Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> It's as simple as don't like, don't read. I'm just a dude who wants to write this shit because I feel like it. I'm bored.

Davey had been crushing on Jack for the longest time. Could you blame him? Jack was everything you’d want in a guy. Handsome, funny, sweet, hardworking. He was just so charming and charismatic that Davey couldn’t help but fall for him.

The only thing he thought Jack could really use were a few more pounds. Davey had always been into larger guys, and Jack wasn’t particularly an exception. Jack was already a little chubby, but it wasn’t by much. However, Davey did enjoy the extra little cushion Jack had on his stomach. He just wished there was a bit more.

That’s when he had an idea. Jack and him became roommates in college, so maybe there was an opportunity to help Jack put on a few extra pounds…

-

“Morning, Davey,” Jack said as he entered the kitchen. “Somethin’ smells good.”

“I made breakfast for us,” Davey said with a smile. He felt a light blush creep across his face when he saw Jack’s belly pressing against his shirt. God, Jack had a cute tummy.

Jack sat down and smirked when he saw Davey’s blush. Davey was such a cutie that Jack had kind of liked him. He knew Davey’s type though. The guys Davey had crushes on in the past always had one thing in common: they were usually chubby or overweight.

Now, Jack had known about this for a while now, and there was a point in high school when he wanted to gain weight just to see if Davey would ask him out. He had succeeded in packing on a few pounds, but there was no sign of Davey asking him out. Fortunately, it wasn’t for nothing though. Jack found that he quite liked his larger body type. He got an odd satisfaction from overeating and having a soft tummy that he could squish.

His smirk remained. “So, what did ya make?”

Davey shrugged. “You know, just some pancakes, eggs, bacon, stuff like that.” And he made plenty of it. He knew Jack had a big appetite, so hopefully this would be more than enough to stuff his belly.

“Sounds great. Need any help?”

“Nope, just finishing up. Just sit tight.” As soon as he finished, he piled plenty of food on Jack’s plate. Not enough that it was overflowing with food but just enough for it to be plentiful for Jack.

Jack smiled. “Wow, I’m impressed. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Davey chuckled. “Well, now you know. It’s not great but-”

“Shit, Davey, what’re ya talkin’ about? This is great!” Jack took in another bite of his pancakes. “You gotta cook for me more often.”

Davey grinned. “Of course.”

Davey didn’t eat much. He was more focused on Jack because shit…Jack was even hot when he was stuffing himself with food. It didn’t take long for him to finish. “There’s plenty more pancakes and bacon left if you want seconds, Jackie.”

“I don’t know,” Jack said with fake hesitance, “I’m kind of full, but I guess a little more couldn’t hurt.” Jack smiled. Although Davey was trying to hide it, Jack could see the smile on his face. Davey was never great at keeping secrets, especially from Jack.

If Davey wanted to fatten him up, then fine by him. He wasn’t going to tell Davey though. What was the fun in that?

-

Now, this went on for a few months and neither admitted to knowing the other’s secret. They did however get pleasing results from each other.

Davey was ecstatic to see Jack develop a nice, round belly. Davey always convinced Jack to eat seconds when he would cook for them. He would insist on Jack getting dessert when they went out to eat or get something sweet when they were hanging out with their friends. It wasn’t hard considering that Jack had a huge sweet tooth.

On Jack’s end, he managed to get Davey flustered the bigger he got. It was certainly enjoyable to watch him becoming a stuttering mess when Jack leaned his stomach against him or even just brushed a thigh against him. Jack never grew tired of it. What he did grow tired of was Davey not being able to ask him out. It looked like he’d have to take those matters into his own hands.

-

Jack couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Davey’s eyes widen. He leaned back in his chair to expose a little more of his belly. “What’s the matter, Davey? Ya look a little red.”

Davey looked down. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little surprised…”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Davey rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you’ve never really invited me out as, you know, just the two of us.”

Jack picked up another slice of pizza and took a bite. “What? I can’t ask a cute guy on a date?” Jack smirked as Davey grew redder.

He looked up at Jack in surprise. He became a stuttering mess. “Wh-what? Y-you think I’m cute?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jack said as if it were obvious. “I thought you felt the same way considering you’re trying to get me to gain weight.”

That made Davey even redder if that was even possible. He sunk down in his chair. Jack laughed. “Aw, hon, don’t be so embarrassed. I’m fine with it.”

Davey looked up. Jack had a smug look on his face. “I know your type. I’ve always known, so I tried to look the part. Well?”

Davey chuckled nervously. “Heh…I guess I do have a type…And you look great, Jack. I’ve always thought you were good-looking, even before you gained weight.”

Jack leaned forward. “But now that I have?” He took another bite of his pizza.

Davey felt a small bit of confidence return. He sat up and leaned forward. “Well, now that you have…I think you’d look even better with more weight.”

Jack’s smug grin grew. “Oh really? I guess I’m gonna have to start eating more then.”

“How about I help you?” Davey’s nerves settled.

Jack raised a curious eyebrow. “I kinda like sound of that. How you gonna do that?”

“Well,” Davey had a fake expression of thinking, “I guess I’m just going have to spoil you with plenty of food. Maybe even more than what I was already giving you.”

“Oh, I definitely like the sound of that. When do you wanna start?”

“How about now?”

-

“You’re doing so well, Jackie. Just one more bite,” Davey said with a huge grin present on his face.

Jack could feel everything sloshing around in his belly. He didn’t know he had it in himself to eat that much, but he did it. He managed to eat two medium pizzas, a bowl of pasta, and quite a few breadsticks. Jack felt so bloated that it was uncomfortable…but he liked it. His belly squeezed against his pants, practically begging for freedom. Jack swallowed the last of his food and let out a sigh. His stomach was groaning and churning to try to digest everything that had been stuffed down there.

Davey couldn’t help but smile. “Wow Jackie, I’m impressed! I didn’t know you could eat that much! I’d offer to buy dessert, but you look like you’ve had enough.”

Jack took in a few heavy breaths. “I…ugh…I think I…” He let out a belch. His face turned red. “I think I over did it.”

Davey seemed pleased by this. “Why don’t we go home, and I can rub that poor belly of yours, hm?”

Davey paid for their meal and drove them back to their apartment. He let Jack sit back on the couch. Davey grabbed for Jack’s pants and undid them, allowing his stuffed belly to flood out and slump down into Jack’s lap. Davey rubbed small circles around the center of Jack’s belly. He slowly moved his hands over the full stomach. He slowly moved his hands to the bottom of it and squeezed it gently, earning a few groans from Jack.

“Feeling better, Jackie?”

Jack moaned. “Ugh…massage it a little more to the right…”

Davey did as he was told and caressed a small roll of fat. He squished and squeezed gently. Jack sighed. Davey could see a smile on his face. He slapped his stomach gently. “You’re not even sick anymore!” Davey laughed.

Jack chuckled as well. “Yeah, but it just felt so good. Just keep going.”

Davey playfully rolled his eyes and kept massaging Jack’s stomach. Jack had a smirk on his face as Davey caressed his stomach gently. He absolutely loved it.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Davey sat up straight. “Well, it’s late. I should be getting to bed.”

Jack sighed. “Yeah, me too. Come here real quick.”

Davey leaned in and before he could see anything, Jack pulled him in for a quick kiss. When they separated, Jack had a smug grin. “Night, babe.”

He stood up and went to bed, leaving Davey absolutely flustered.


End file.
